


Molly Hooper

by FriiartyW



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock jamás te consideró...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Hooper

– ¿Sabes lo que más odio de esto? – Murmuró, sentado en la silla de enfrente.  
Ante sus ojos, ya no era el Jim que conoció, ya no era el tímido Jim de IT. Ahora Sherlock tenía razón, era un psicópata, un maniático que la tenia encerrada dentro de una habitación vacía, y solo junto a ellos, les estaba acompañando un rubio, más alto que Sherlock.

– No… – Jadeó, la vista se estaba cansando, forzada para mirarlo. Tenía lágrimas secas, y nuevas que se formaban ante sus cuencas.

– Que Sherlock Jamás te consideró.

– Sí lo hizo… – Murmuró.

– No Molly, No lo hizo. ¿Ingenuamente creíste que serías tú? Oh, no, no. – Se rió, arremangando sus mangas que ahora en vez de ser blancas y pulcras, eran tan rojas como una manzana. – Él solo te consideró como “última oportunidad” Siempre lo hizo, y siempre lo hará. Yo era el único que te consideraba. Escuchaba tus largas pláticas acerca de Sherlock. El patético Sherlock. ¿Sabes por qué no te maté antes?

– No... – Dijo casi en susurro, tosiendo.

– Más fuerte, o te cortaré otros dos dedos.

– No. – Alzó la voz cuando dirigió su mirada a los dos dedos amputados que yacían en el piso. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretando el puño que aún tenía bien.

– Porque pensé que serías mejor, Molly Hooper. Haber salido contigo, fue entretenido… Pero que me traicionaras así con Sherlock… Que le ayudarás a sobrevivir. – Se llevó una mano al pecho, del lado del corazón, que obviamente carecía. – Eso me partió el corazón.

– Jefe. – Sebastian le miró, mostrando una sonrisa de burla. A lo que Jim respondió disparándole. Claro que el rubio siempre tuvo grandes reflejos. Tragó saliva y decidió no decir más.

– Jim… Jamás me amaste y Sherlock es…

– “Sherlock es” – La arremeda y le apunta con el arma, a lo que la joven cerró más los ojos.

– Sherlock es más amable... y mucho mejor persona que tú…

– Oh, y eso no lo niego. Yo jamás sería una gran persona. Pero el punto es, que me arrepentí por no matarte antes.

– Por favor, no voy a decirle a nadie que sigues vivo... – Susurró suplicante, abriendo los ojos de a poco, mirándolo. Pero solo consiguió que se enfureciera más y le soltara una bofetada.

– Sebastian...

– ¿Sí? – Ya se había aburrido de tanta conversación, solo quería verla morir y salir de allí.

– ¿Qué harías en mi situación? Dejarla vivir una vez más o…

– ¿Para qué me pregunta si sabe lo que haría?

– Sí, es verdad, lo que opinas no me importa. – Sonrió amablemente y el rubio solo refunfuñó, desde que había llegado esa chica, James se había vuelto más insoportable. Se separó de la pared y se dirigió a la mujer, dándole una patada a la silla y tirándola al suelo. Ella solo gimió de dolor.

– ¡Ya asesinamos a Adler! ¡Solo falta Morstan, por dios! ¿¡Por qué le toma tiempo matar a esta!? – Sacó el arma que tenía en el pantalón escondido tras la espalda, y le apuntó, con furia, cortando cartucho.

– Si te atreves siquiera a jalar ese gatillo Sebastian, voy a volarte la parte que más te gusta usar. Y la daré alimentar a los tigres.

– James, es solo un tiro.

– Te lo advierto.

– Agh. – Se aguantó el coraje y simplemente salió de allí colérico, necesitaba un cigarrillo.

– Me disculpo por mi empleado, es demasiado impulsivo, es como John, solo que sin escrúpulos. – Levantó la silla de nuevo. Ella estaba más que confundida, ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se comportaba así?

– Jim, lamento el… daño que te cause… Déjame ir…

– ¿A dónde? Tus padres están muertos, Sherlock ahora mismo está de niñero con el bebé Watson que pronto se quedará sin madre.

– Si haces esto para enfurecer a John y llegar a Sherlock…

– Querida, si quisiera hacerlo enojar, ya hubiese matado a Morstan.

– Por favor…

– Lo lamento, Molly Hooper, Lamento que me hayas traicionado.

 

_De pronto la castaña sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, lo que le hizo gemir un poco. Todo se volvió negro, y se desvaneció._

* * *

 

–Molly, lamento no haber venido antes, alguien tenía que encargarse de Alice y John no supo si llamar a Harry o a mí, pero supongo que no esta tan cuerdo como para llamarme a mi, aun que estadísticamente con un ebrio hubiese sido más peligroso, pero en fin, ¿tienes cadáveres nuevos? – Entró como si nada a la sala de la morgue, todo estaba en silencio, miró hacia la castaña pero estaba sentada dándole la espalda, quieta, como mirando a un microscopio. El solo alzó los hombros y se acercó a la bolsa, sonrió porque tenía una teoría que comprobar y ese cadáver le sería perfecto. Lentamente abrió la bolsa.

La cara horrorizada de Sherlock fue lo que se encontró primero John al entrar corriendo a la morgue después de recibir una llamada con un “Ven… John, ven” desesperado por parte del moreno.

– Oh dios…– Negó varias veces, era Molly Hooper dentro de la bolsa, más pálida que nunca y con los ojos morados. Marcas de tortura y le faltaban cuatro dedos. Miró hacia donde Sherlock le señalaba, el último señalado estaba recargado en la pared, mirando sin mirar hacia la nada. Se acercó y volteó la silla, era Adler, no supo qué hacer, ¿No estaba muerta? Pero ahora estaba amarrada a la silla donde solía sentarse Molly, con una peluca que le cubría el cabello negro. – Sherlock.. – Se acercó a su amigo, y este le pasó una tarjetita que había estado sobre el abdomen de Molly. – “ ** _¿Me extrañaste?_** ” – Murmuró, y solo lo miró.


End file.
